Saturdays with Tatsuya
by Ao-Shion
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UPDATED] "Mengetahui bahwa kita akan mati, dan bersiap diri andaikata hal itu terjadi entah kapan. Itu lebih baik." {AU, 21y.o!Tatsuya x 21y.o!Kagami} Mind to RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Setelah lama saya hiatus dari dunia FF, akhirnya saya kembali lagi. ;w; /slapped**

**Baru kali ini saya membuat FF dengan **_**casts **_**Tatsuya dan Kagami. Saya harap kalian semua suka dengan FF ini. ;w;**

**Dan sesuai judulnya, saya hanya akan mem-posting chapter per chapter hanya pada hari Sabtu. ;w;)a**

**Kali ini… FF yang dapat menggetarkan hati- /dibuang**

**Yosh, tidak usah banyak basa-basi lagi!**

**Happy reading! \(;w;)/**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki (saya tidak punya apa-apa tapi jari untuk mengetik...)  
**

**Based on a true story by Mitch Albom.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk di tempat tidurku sambil memandang ke luar jendela, menikmati manusia-manusia yang berjalan melewati daerah rumahku—seperti tak punya tujuan. Malam ini mungkin akan menjadi malam biasa jika saja 'dia' tidak mengirimiku pesan. Segera kuambil ponselku dan kulihat layarnya.

Tatsuya.

**From : Tatsuya**

**Subject : Hey.**

**Bagaimana harimu? Kau sudah makan malam 'kan? Jangan tidur terlalu larut.**

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

Senyumanku mengembang. Senyuman pahit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Himuro Tatsuya, seorang pemain basket yang sekarang sudah berumur 21 tahun yang pernah mengajariku basket saat aku masih kecil. Dia orang yang lembut dan baik hati., juga sangat lincah. Kami tidak bertemu lagi setelah lulus SMA, dan jujur saja, aku merasa agak kecewa. Saat SMA, aku cukup sering bermain _one-on-one _dengannya.

Sosok kakak yang sempurna di mataku.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa main basket lagi?

Suatu pagi pada musim panas, saat itu umurnya masih 19 tahun. Dia terkena demam dan hidungnya mimisan. Karena ayahnya bekerja, Himuro diantar ke rumah sakit oleh ibunya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan, Himuro diantar ke ruang pasien dan ibunya dipanggil.

"Dengan Bu Himuro?"

"Ya."

"Anak Anda…" Dokter tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ada apa? Ada apa dengan anak saya?"

Dokter menelan ludah sekilas, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap perempuan yang tampak tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"…menderita_ leukemia_. Atau kanker darah. Sudah stadium tiga."

Mata ibu Tatsuya membulat. Ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tidak mungkin dia terkena _leukemia_! Dia sehat-sehat saja!"

Dokter menghela napas.

"Anak Anda harus tahu akan hal ini."

"Jangan!" seru sang ibu dengan berlinang air mata. "Saya saja belum bisa menerimanya, apalagi dia…!"

"Bu, dia harus tahu akan penyakitnya. Jika tidak, dia tidak akan punya harapan untuk sembuh."

Ibu Tatsuya kembali duduk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Apa dia bisa disembuhkan?"

"Bisa, tapi dia harus menjalani serangkaian operasi."

Dokter menemani ibu Tatsuya selama kurang lebih satu jam. Sederet pertanyaan yang diajukan ibu Tatsuya dijawab oleh sang dokter dengan sabar, Setelah itu, Tatsuya diberitahu soal penyakitnya. Awalnya dia tidak terima. Terbukti setelah diberitahu, dia sempat melompat dari ranjangnya dan berteriak. Tapi, akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Tatsuya duduk di ranjangnya kembali sambil memandang keluar jendela, menatap manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang tanpa arah.

'Mengapa dunia tak ikut berhenti?' batinnya. 'Apakah mereka tak merasakan guncangan yang tengah kualami?'

Jika kuingat lagi, hal itu sungguh menyedihkan.

Saat pertama kali aku menjenguknya, dia sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela.

"Oh, Taiga. Selamat siang," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk. Aku sudah tahu akan penyakitnya, dan aku tidak ingin bicara banyak.

"Hari ini lumayan dingin, ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku ingin cepat sembuh dan bermain _one-on-one _lagi denganmu."

Aku juga, dan aku pasti akan memenangkan yang berikutnya!

Ia tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah…"

Tatsuya menunduk sedikit, kemudian memegangi dadanya.

Ada apa? tanyaku.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa…"

Aku meminta maaf karena aku sudah mengganggunya. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, bermaksud untuk pulang.

Ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Taiga," panggilnya.

"Datanglah kembali untuk menjenguk sahabatmu yang mulai lemah ini."

Ia tersenyum mengejek ke arahku. Aku merasa agak jengkel karena tingkahnya, dan berjanji bahwa aku akan datang Sabtu depan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabtu Pertama : Bicara Tentang Dunia**

Aku masuk ke kamar Tatsuya di lantai dua, nomor 107. Tatsuya sudah berada di ranjangnya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Sebuah infus telah ditanamkan di punggung tangan kirinya. Saat dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dia segera menoleh dan melihat ke arahku.

"Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu," seruku, sambil mengangkat sebuah tas hitam yang kubawa. Dalam perjalanan dari rumah aku singgah ke sebuah swalayan dan membeli sedikit makanan—sushi, yoghurt, dan takoyaki.

Ia tersenyum, kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Dia menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya. Dan aku menurut. Aku duduk sambil meletakkan makanan yang kubawa di atas meja di dekat ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah tahu 'kan, aku sakit apa?"

Ya.

"Awalnya aku tak terima."

Aku mengerti.

"Setelah sel kankerku sudah sampai atas, aku harus bergantung pada orang lain. Ini sangat meresahkanku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus menikmatinya."

Menikmatinya?

"Ya. Aku harus memandang hidup ini secara unik. Aku tak bisa pergi ke sekolah, tak bisa belajar dengan baik, dan aku tak bisa main basket. Namun aku duduk di sini, mengisi hari-hariku yang semakin berkurang."

Jangan berkata begitu. Kau membuatku merinding.

Ia hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat aku sedang melahap yoghurt yang tadi kubawa, kulihat Tatsuya sedang mendengarkan radio melalui _headset_-nya. Aku dapat mendengarnya sedikit karena memang suaranya agak keras. Sepertinya dia sedang mendengarkan berita.

Kau masih peduli dengan berita terbaru?

"Tentu saja. Apa menurutmu karena ajal hampir menjemputku, aku tidak boleh peduli dengan berita terbaru?"

Mungkin.

Tatsuya menghela napas. "Mungkin kau benar, Taiga. Seharusnya aku tak usah peduli dengan berita di dunia. Toh, aku juga tidak akan tahu kelanjutannya. Tapi yang satu ini agak sulit dijelaskan. Sekarang aku merasa menderita. Tadi pagi, aku menonton berita tentang pembunuhan massal, dan secara tidak sadar aku menangis. Tak ada satu pun orang yang kukenal, tapi rasanya aku seperti diseret untuk ikut merasakan penderitaan mereka."

Tatsuya menatap kedua mata _crimson_-ku.

"Kau tak keberatan, bukan? Maksudku, melihat pria menangis?"

Tidak, jawabku cepat.

"Tapi suatu hari nanti akan kubuat kau menangis." Tatsuya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ya, ya, sahutku.

"Ya, ya," katanya.

Kami pun tertawa.

Sewaktu aku bersiap pergi, aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku akan datang Sabtu depan," kataku.

Sabtu depan, ulangku.

Tatsuya tersenyum.

Kita Manusia Sabtu.

"Manusia Sabtu," ulangnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengangguk, kemudian membukanya lagi dan menatapku.

"Taiga, mungkin kau bingung, kenapa aku terharu saat melihat penderitaan orang-orang yang tak kukenal?"

Kenapa?

"Karena aku belajar cara untuk memberikan cinta kita, dan membiarkan cinta itu datang. Biarkan cinta itu datang. Kita mengira bahwa jika kita terpengaruh, kita akan jadi lembek. Tapi ada seseorang yang bernama Levinas berkata, 'Cinta adalah satu-satunya perbuatan yang rasional.'"

"Cinta adalah satu-satunya perbuatan yang rasional," ulangnya.

Walaupun bukan kebiasaanku, tapi aku mendekatinya, mendekapnya, kemudian memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal di pipinya. Kurasakan rambut hitamnya menggores wajahku.

"Jadi kau akan datang Sabtu depan, 'kan?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sabtu Ketiga : Bicara Tentang Emosi**

Sudah tiga minggu aku tidak mengunjungi Tatsuya. Itu karena setelah kunjungan keduaku, aku mendapat pesan dari Tatsuya untuk jangan menjenguknya dulu. Saat kutanya kenapa, dia malah tidak menjawab. Aku menjadi cemas dan panik. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Pada minggu yang keempat, aku mendapat pesan dari ibu Tatsuya. Dia memintaku untuk menjenguk Tatsuya, maka tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku segera pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Tatsuya dirawat. Tak lupa aku mampir ke swalayan untuk membeli makanan lagi untuknya.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, kulihat ibu Tatsuya sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. Dia menoleh ke arahku saat aku mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadanya.

"Oh, Taiga," sapanya. "Keadaan Tatsuya semakin buruk…"

Maaf, kataku pelan. Aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Tante yakin dia akan sangat senang jika melihatmu lagi," katanya dengan cepat.

"Rambutnya sering rontok dan emosinya mulai sedikit tidak stabil. Obat yang harus diminumnya juga sudah terlalu banyak sehingga dia sering mual dan muntah."

Sekilas perempuan itu melihat ke arah tas belanjaanku, maka ia tersenyum.

"Sebagian makanan yang kau bawakan untuknya tidak dimakan."

Ini membuatku terkejut.

Tidak dimakan? Aku bertanya. Tapi dia tidak pernah bilang padaku.

"Dia tidak ingin membuatmu kecil hati."

Aku tidak akan kecil hati, kataku. Aku hanya ingin membawakannya sesuatu…

"Kau sudah membawakannya sesuatu. Dia selalu ingin sekali segera bertemu lagi denganmu. Selama tiga minggu ini, dia harus menjalani serangkaian operasi, dan dia sering tidak bisa tidur malam karena memikirkan keadaan Taiga."

Tidak, kataku pelan. Dia tidak boleh mencemaskanku.

Perempuan itu tertawa, kemudian memintaku untuk segera ke kamar Tatsuya. Aku pun menurut. Sebelumnya, dia berkata begini padaku.

"Menurut tante, kau sudah membawakan sesuatu untuk Tatsuya. Kau telah membawakannya… sebuah makna hidup. Itu baik, bukan?"

Saya harap demikian, jawabku. Setelah itu, aku pergi meninggalkan ibu Tatsuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kondisi Tatsuya sekarang semakin buruk. Rambutnya menipis, dan sekarang dia mengenakan topi untuk menutupi kepalanya—mungkin dia tidak ingin aku melihatnya dalam kondisi lemah seperti itu. Dia mulai batuk-batuk dan napasnya sering tersengal-sengal. Setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya, dia memejamkan matanya.

"Yang kulakukan sekarang," lanjutnya, masih dengan mata terpejam., "adalah mematikan perasaan."

Mematikan perasaan?

"Ya. Dan ini penting—tidak hanya untuk orang yang tinggal menanti ajal sepertiku, tapi orang sepertimu yang masih sehat."

Ia membuka matanya. Kemudian mengembuskan napas. "Kau tahu salah satu yang diajarkan Buddhisme? Jangan mengikat diri pada kebendaan, karena segala sesuatu tidak kekal."

Kedua matanya tertuju padaku. "Mematikan perasaan bukan berarti kita tidak membiarkan pengalaman meresap ke dalam diri kita. Sebaliknya, kita membiarkan pengalaman meresap penuh. Itulah sebabnya kemudian kita bisa mematikan perasaan."

Aku masih bingung, kataku. Tak mungkin aku bisa mencerna kata-katanya dengan otakku yang masih agak lemot ini.

"Kita ambil saja contoh salah satu emosi—cinta kepada seseorang, misalnya. Kalau kau menahan emosi itu—kalau kita tdak membiarkan diri mengalaminya—kita tidak akan pernah bisa mematikan rasa. Kita terlalu takut merasa nyeri, sakit, sedih akibat cinta."

Senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya. "Tapi jika kau membiarkan diri mengalami emosi itu, kau akan tahu arti sakit. Kau akan tahu arti sedih, akan tahu arti cinta. Dan suatu saat nanti kau mengatakan 'Baiklah. Aku telah mengalami emosi itu. Aku kenal emosi itu. Sekarang aku perlu mematikan rasa dari emosi itu.'"

Aku mengerti, kataku sambil mengangguk.

"Mematikan perasaan, mengosongkan kepala—_deatchment_," katanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba, dia merasa sakit di sekitar dadanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal lagi, dan secara refleks aku mendekapnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Tatsuya?" tanyaku, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutku.

"Aku… tak apa-apa," jawabnya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin mati dengan tenang. Tidak dalam kondisi seperti tadi. Dan pada saat seperti inilah aku mematikan rasa. Jika aku mati dalam keadaan sesak napas, aku harus mampu mematikan rasa dari kengerian, dan berkata 'Inilah saatku.' Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia dalam cengkeraman rasa takut. Aku ingin mengalami semuanya, merasakan kedamaian, baru pergi. Kau mengerti maksudku, Taiga?"

Aku mengerti.

Tapi jangan pergi sekarang, kataku dengan cepat.

Tatsuya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Tidak. Belum. Belum saatnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YAA CHAPTER 3- /apa**

**Setiap hari saya selalu mikir "Ayo cepetan hari Sabtu... mau posting chapter berikutnya..." ;w;**

**Soal Tatsuya yang tadi mengambil ajaran Buddhisme, maaf, sebenarnya hal tersebut tidak mengaitkan sara, tapi apa salahnya kita ambil sisi positif tiap ajaran dari agama berbeda? ^^**

**Mind to RnR? :'D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sabtu Keempat : Bicara Tentang Maaf**

"Maafkan dirimu sendiri sebelum kau memaafkan orang lain."

Itulah yang dikatakannya padaku Sabtu lalu, sebelum aku pulang. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di sampingnya, menemaninya yang asyik sendiri dengan bola basket di tangannya.

"Taiga," panggilnya, "tidak ada untungnya menyimpan dendam atau bersikap keras kepala."

Aku mengangguk. Saat dia mengatakan 'keras kepala', aku teringat saat aku masih di SMA. Saat kakiku cedera, dan pelatih menyuruhku untuk istirahat total. Tetapi aku membangkang.

Tatsuya tertawa pelan. "Tidak hanya orang lain yang perlu kita maafkan. Kau juga harus memaafkan diri sendiri."

Diri sendiri?

"Ya. Untuk semua yang tidak kita kerjakan. Untuk semua yang seharusnya sudah kita kerjakan. Aku pernah menghukum diriku sendiri karena penyakit ini. Jika aku tidak sakit, aku pasti masih bisa bermain basket. Tapi aku tahu, semua itu sia-sia. Maka berdamailah. Berdamailah dengan dirimu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu."

Aku mencoba untuk menggenggam tangannya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa malu. Dan ternyata Tatsuya sadar akan hal itu.

Dia tertawa, mengejekku.

"Kau mau menggenggam tanganku 'kan, Taiga?"

Tidak, kataku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku. Jangan sembarangan.

Dia mengangkat tangannya, lalu menonjok pelan pipiku.

"Tak usah malu-malu!" serunya dengan tegas. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Genggam saja tanganku sepuasmu, karena bisa jadi ini adalah saat terakhirmu untuk menyentuhku."

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Tanganmu hangat," bisiknya.

Tidak juga.

"Oh ya, Taiga. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…"

Aku menunggu tanpa bicara.

"Jika aku bisa mempunyai seorang adik, aku mau adikku adalah kau."

Aku menunduk, dan merasa tersipu. Aku tidak usah merasa bersalah jika menyatakan ketersediaanku.

Yang kutakutkan adalah kami akan segera berpisah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum aku berpisah dengan Tatsuya, dia memberitahuku tentang tempat di mana ia ingin dikuburkan.

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Di sebuah bukit, di bawah sebuah pohon, dengan pemandangan ke arah sebuah danau. Tempat yang bagus untuk merenung."

Kau bermaksud merenung di sana?

Kami tertawa.

"Kau akan menjengukku?"

Menjenguk?

"Ya, hanya untuk berbincang. Waktunya Sabtu. Kau menjengukku setiap Sabtu."

Kita Manusia Sabtu.

"Manusia Sabtu," ulangnya, "Manusia Sabtu. Nah, datang ya?"

Ia menjadi lemah dalam waktu yang teramat singkat.

"Taiga," panggilnya, dengan nada serius.

Aku memandangnya.

"Kau akan datang ke kuburanku, bukan? Untuk menceritakan masalah-masalahmu."

Masalah-masalahku?

"Ya."

Dan apakah kau akan menjawab?

"Aku akan menjawab semampuku. Bukankah aku selalu begitu?"

Ia tertawa. Aku membayangkan tempatnya akan dikuburkan. Di sebuah bukit, di bawah sebuah pohon dan dengan pemandangan sebuah danau. Aku membayangkan saat orang-orang menggali tanah kira dua meter persegi, membaringkannya, menutupinya dengan tanah, kemudian memasangkan batu nisan. Terbayang pula aku duduk sendirian di sana, sambil memandang ke arah danau di bawah sana.

Tidak akan sama, kataku. Karena aku tak akan mendengarmu bicara…

"Ah, bicara…"

Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Begini saja. Setelah aku mati, kau yang bicara. Dan aku yang akan mendengarkan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sabtu Kelima : Bicara Tentang Kematian**

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Tatsuya mengirimiku pesan untuk jangan menjenguknya dulu. Aku tahu dia akan menjalani operasi lagi, tapi itu malah membuatku semakin khawatir.

Saat aku mengiriminya pesan, dia tidak menjawab. Kadang malah ibunya yang membalas. Saat kutelepon juga tidak diangkat. Sampai akhirnya setelah 2 minggu berlalu, aku memberanikan diri untuk menjenguknya tanpa izin darinya.

Saat aku sampai di kamarnya, aku tidak melihatnya. Aku menjadi panik, dan segera mencarinya di sekitar rumah sakit. Tapi karena tidak ketemu, akhirnya aku naik ke atap rumah sakit, dan melihat Tatsuya sedang berdiri sendirian sambil menatap langit.

Tatsuya, panggilku.

Dia menoleh ke arahku, dan dia tampak sangat marah padaku.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menjengukku?!"

Tutup mulutmu, bentakku. Kau pikir menunggu itu menyenangkan? Selama kau dioperasi, aku terus kepikiran, tahu!

Perkataanku berhasil membuat Tatsuya terkejut.

Senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau mencemaskanku, ya?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arahku, lalu duduk di lantai atap. Aku pun ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kankerku sudah sampai di paru-paru," bisiknya, "sepertinya kita harus segera cepat."

Ya, kataku.

Tatsuya mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian membenarkan posisi topinya.

"Semua orang pasti mati," katanya, "tapi tak ada seorang pun percaya itu akan terjadi pada mereka. Kalau saja kita percaya, kita akan mengerjakan segala sesuatu secara berbeda."

Maka kita membodohkan diri seputar kematian.

"Ya. Mengetahui bahwa kita akan mati, dan bersiap diri andaikata hal itu terjadi entah kapan. Itu lebih baik. Dengan cara demikian sesungguhnya kita dapat lebih berperan dalam proses yang masih terjadi dalam hidup kita."

Bagaimana cara kita bersiap menghadapi kematian?

"Berbuatlah seperti apa yang dibuat oleh orang Buddhis. Setiap hari, bayangkan bahwa di pundak kita ada seekor burung yang bertanya, 'Sekarangkah hari ajalku? Siapkah aku? Sudahkah aku mengerjakan semua yang perlu kuperbuat? Apakah aku telah menjadi seperti yang kukehendaki?'"

Ia menoleh ke pundaknya seolah-olah ada seekor burung hinggap di situ.

"Apakah hari ini hari kematianku?" katanya.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Taiga," katanya, "begitu kita ingin tahu bagaimana kita akan mati, itu sama dengan belajar tentang bagaimana kita harus hidup."

Aku mengangguk.

"Begitu kita ingin tahu bagaimana kita akan mati, itu sama dengan kita belajar tentang bagaimana kita harus hidup," ulangnya. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya yang tampak pucat.

"Taiga, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Tentu saja.

"Tapi mungkin kau tak akan menyukainya."

Mengapa tidak?

"Karena sebenarnya, kalau kau mendengarkan burung yang bertengger di pundakmu, _jika kau menerima bahwa kau dapat mati kapan saja_—barangkali kau tak akan sesemangat sekarang."

Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Kau masih bisa berbelanja, berlari, bermain basket. Sedangkan aku tidak. Aku harus menjalani operasi karena penyakitku sudah sangat mematikan. Aku tak diizinkan keluar rumah sakit. Setiap hari aku memandangi orang-orang yang beraktivitas melalui jendela. Tapi tahukah kau bahwa aku 'menghayati' pemandangan itu lebih dari yang kau perbuat."

Menghayati?

"Ya. Aku memandang alam sekitarku, dan ketika aku sadar bahwa waktu terus bergulir, aku sadar pula bahwa waktu hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Jadi aku menikmatinya seperti baru pertama kali melihatnya."

Ia beristirahat sejenak, dan selama beberapa saat kami memandang ke kejauhan. Aku mencoba melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Aku mencoba melihat bergeraknya waktu dan musim, aku merasa hidupku seperti tayangan gerak lambat.

Tatsuya menurunkan sedikit kepalanya, kemudian menatap pundaknya.

"Hari inikah, burung kecil?" tanyanya, dengan nada lemah. "Hari inikah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WAAAAA CHAPTER 5- /udahnak**

**Hiks... sebentar lagi FF ini bakal tamat... agak sedih juga sih, tapi mengingat bahwa saya masih punya projects, jadi ya saya pasrah saja- /shot**

**Entah kenapa si Tatsuya kok lama kelamaan makin suram... ,w, /ditendangTatsuya**

**Nah, akhir kata, mind to review? :'D**


End file.
